Lemonada
by azaak
Summary: Dos jovenes haciendo limonada una calurosa mañana de verano. ¿Que puede desencadenar algo tan inocente como cortar limones? Lemmon. Oneshort HHr.


_¡¡Hola a todos!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el lemon que prometí en mi anterior fic. Ya se que me he tomado mi tiempo, pero es que tenia que estudiar y sacar tiempo para terminarlo. No se porque pero estudiar me inspira¿será porque me aburro y mi mente empieza a maquinar a su antojo? Solo mirar el titulo para ver en que estado se encuentra mi locura._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes son de Rowling y que este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro._

_Bueno os dejo con este fic que he decidido subir hoy para celebrar que por fin he acabado todos los exámenes. Espero que os guste y seáis benevolentes conmigo, tener en cuenta que he estado sometida a mucho estrés, xD._

_Un saludo especial a todos los que, como yo, celebran que han terminado los exámenes. ¡Por fin somos libres! _

_Y muchísimas gracias a la gente que me dejó reviews para animarme: _**romycrazy, Celestana, duffy potter, HarryAndHermy, Yo, nanecl, amycvs.**_ Ojalá tuviese tiempo para contestaros a todos. Un besazo enorme a cado uno de vosotros._

_Y ahora a saciar el ansia, pervertidillos, que esta vez no os dejo con la miel en los labios, xD._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Merecen una mención especial **_**Aradira, chofisrad**_**y **_**amycvs**_** porque una palabra suya hace que recobre las ganas de escribir y que me sienta orgullosa de mi trabajo por haberles gustado. Este fic va dedicado a vosotras. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LEMONADA**

Era un dia de agosto sofocante. Un calor asfixiante inundaba el ambiente. La Madriguera, abarrotada de gente, hacia más intenso el bochorno.

Para combatir un dia tan caluroso como ese, el Señor Weasley tuvo una genial idea: comprar una piscina hinchable.

Y ahora se encontraban todos en el jardín intentando hinchar la piscina bajo la mirada emocionada de Arthur Weasley.

-¿Entonces hay que soplar por el pitorro para que se infle?

-Si, Señor Weasley. – dijo Harry por quinta vez a un inquieto Señor Weasley. – Pero también puede hacerlo con la hinchadora.

-¡Oh! Estos muggles son muy ingeniosos.

-Creo que voy a hacer un poco de limonada – dijo la Señora Weasley – esto va para largo.

-Señora Weasley si quiere puedo hacerla yo y usted se queda mirando como se hincha la piscina – dijo Hermione – yo ya lo he visto muchas veces.

-Oh, cariño ¿De verdad que no te importa? Es que me parece tan curioso este método muggle, y no quiero perderme a Arthur intentando usar esa "hinchadota".

-No se preocupe Señora Weasley, yo ya he visto muchas veces como se usa la _hinchadora_. – dijo encaminándose hacia el interior de la casa con una risita.

-Entonces, Harry ¿Que hago? – preguntó el Señor Weasley sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Solo tiene que pisar la hinchadora y luego levantar el pie. Así una y otra vez.

-Ah, vale, entendido. ¿Así está bien, Harry?

-Si Señor Weasley, parece usted un muggle de verdad – sonrió el moreno.

-¡Mírame Molly¡Parezco un muggle de verdad! – dijo chillando emocionado.

-Ya te veo Arthur – dijo la señora Weasley riendo – pareces un crió.

-Papá, déjanos probar ahora a nosotros – pidió Ginny.

-Si, nosotros también queremos sentirnos muggles. – dijo Fred.

-Y tú solo no podrás hincharla entera. – Secundó George.

-Vamos chicos, dejad que vuestro padre disfrute un poco. – Pidió la Señora Weasley.

-Pero mamá, nosotros también queremos probarlo – se quejó Ron.

-Todos tendréis tiempo de probarlo, así que esperar vuestro turno.

Los niños Weasley siguieron discutiendo con su madre y Harry logró escabullirse hasta la casa, donde se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina.

-Harry – el aludido pego un bote se su silla al ser sorprendido por la castaña – ¿No te habré asustado? – Preguntó riendo.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, si. – Respondió irónico.

-Lo siento – dijo aún riendo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Huir de una pelea familiar – dijo volviendo a ocupar la silla – ¿Y tú?

-La Señora Weasley me pidió que hiciera limonada. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

-Vale¿Que hago?

-¿Sabes hacer limonada? – Preguntó mientras cortaba unos limones.

-Por favor, Hermione, me ofendes. Dieciséis años como esclavo de los Dursleys y aún preguntas eso. – dijo ayudándola con los limones.

-No se – Respondió avergonzada – A lo mejor no les gustaba.

-A Dudley le gusta todo lo que lleve azúcar.

-Ah, bueno. Voy por una jarra. – dijo cambiando de tema.

El estante de la jarra estaba demasiado alto para la chica, que hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por conseguir su objetivo.

El ojiverde miraba divertido como la castaña intentaba alcanzar el estante de puntillas y estirando todo lo posible el brazo. Al final decidió ayudarla al ver que seguía intentando alcanzar la estantería con saltitos.

Se acercó hasta ella y alargó el brazo cogiendo la jarra desde atrás de la chica.

-¿No era más fácil pedir ayuda? – Preguntó sin moverse de su espalda.

-Ayer llegaba. No puedo haber encogido. – Dijo aún con la mano alzada.

-Pero ayer no ibas descalza. – Resolvió el Gryffindor.

-Pero tú también vas descalzo y tampoco eres tan alto. – Protestó la ojimiel.

-Pero soy lo suficientemente alto para llegar al estante. – Dijo separándose de ella.

La prefecta volteó a mirarlo, recibiendo la jarra de manos de su amigo, que la miraba divertido.

Siguieron exprimiendo limones en la jarra un buen rato hasta que consiguieron llenarla.

-Harry coge el azúcar, yo cogeré los cubitos de hielo. – Dijo la chica.

-¿Qué pasa chiquita, es que no llegas al paquete de azúcar? – Dijo el moreno en broma.

-Claro que si. – Dijo sacándole la lengua – Y no me llames chiquita. Yo no soy chiquita.

-Si que lo eres. – Siguió el de la cicatriz. – Si no lo fueras llegarías al azúcar.

-Ahora vas a ver. – Dijo acercándose al chico mientras este buscaba el azúcar y metiendo un cubito de hielo por dentro de su camiseta.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó el azabache revolviéndose hasta que el hielo cayó al suelo. – Ahora te vas enterar.

-Eso será si consigues atraparme. – rió la castaña.

-Olvidas que soy el más rápido en quidditch. – Respondió acercándose despacio.

-Pero ahora no tienes tu escoba. – Dijo huyendo alrededor de la mesa.

-El ojiverde intentaba alcanzarla inútilmente, pero la bruja bordeaba la mesa manteniéndola entre los dos para evitar que la atrapara. Respiraban agitados después de tanta carrera, cada uno en una punta de la mesa.

Aprovechando que tenia la jarra enfrente, la ojimiel se sirvió un vaso de limonada. El chico aprovechó esta distracción para acercarse a ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de atraparla la castaña le tiró encima la limonada del vaso con hielo incluido.

-Oh, lo siento – Dijo avergonzada por lo que había hecho – Creo que me he pasado un poco.

-No importa, hace calor. – Dijo quitándose la empapada camiseta y tirándola al suelo. – Pero ahora tendré que vengarme.

-No serás capaz. – Dijo sin apartar la vista del irresistible torso de su amigo. – Ya te pedí disculpas.

-Pero no es suficiente. – Dijo mientras llenaba otro vaso de limonada – ahora yo estoy mojado y tu no.

Y aprovechando que la chica estaba demasiado ocupada admirando su pecho, vació el contenido del vaso encima de ella.

-¡Ah! está helada.

-¿Ah si? No me había dado cuenta. – Dijo irónico.

-¡Esto es la guerra! – Dijo volviendo a llenar el vaso.

-¡Espera a que llene el mío! – Dijo ante la mirada de determinación de la prefecta. – Tenemos que estar en igualdad de condiciones.

-Tendrás que ser más rápido. – Dijo consiguiendo echarle el zumo de limón encima. – en la guerra todo vale.

-Con que esas tenemos – dijo llenando por fin su vaso – Prepárate para perder.

En poco segundos la cocina se convirtió en un campo de batalla encharcado y con dos guerreros mojados de arriba a bajo y riendo como histéricos en el suelo mojado.

-Ha sido divertido – dijo el ojiverde cuando pudo parar de reír.

-Si, pero hemos tirado toda la limos nada, habrá que hacer más – dijo intentando levantarse, pero resbaló y volvió a caer al suelo. Los dos empezaron a reír de nuevo.

-Primero deberíamos limpiar el suelo – propuso el chico consiguiendo mantenerse en pie.

-Y después vamos a cambiarnos o será un poco sospechoso.

Una vez que consiguieron limpiar el suelo volvieron a sacar más limones para empezar de nuevo con la limonada.

-¿No íbamos a cambiarnos primero? – Preguntó el Gryffindor.

-Pero es que hace calor y así estamos más frescos – contestó la chica.

-A mi me da igual, eres tú la que lleva la camiseta tan mojada que se le trasparenta.

La castaña se miro la empapada camiseta, que además era blanca, y se pegaba su cuerpo dejando ver un color azul cielo.

Ante la sorpresa del moreno la chica sonrió y se acercó quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de él, y con una sonrisa satisfecha se quitó la camiseta bajo la atenta mirada del ojiverde.

-Ahora ya no se trasparenta nada – dijo lanzando su camiseta junto a la del chico, que aún no apartaba la vista de del perfecto cuerpo de la bruja.

Mojando, acalorados, quitándose la ropa, no podía salir nada bueno de allí como siguieran por ese camino.

-Es un bikini – dijo la chica después de un largo rato mirándose mutuamente.

-Te queda muy bien. – contestó el de la cicatriz.

-Gracias – dijo dando un paso al frente.

El agua de su cabello salpicaba interrumpidamente sus gafas, hasta que llegó un momento en el que no veía nada.

Sin dudarlo un segundo la castaña le quitó las gafas a su amigo para poder seguir mirándose. Las dejó suavemente sobre la mesa para volver a concentrarse en el chico que tenia delante.

A pesar de ver un poco borroso podía distinguir perfectamente a Hermione y sus sugerentes formas.

La ojimiel aún se atrevió a acercarse más, quedando sus cuerpos pegados. LA calidez que ambos sentían se transmitía en el sonrojo de sus caras, pero la chica estaba más decidida que nunca y no iba a dejar que nada la parase.

-¿Crees que se trasparenta algo más? – Preguntó seductoramente mientras su pelo mojado goteaba en el pecho de Harry haciéndole cosquillas.

-No – dijo tragando saliva sonoramente – Todo está perfecto, no se te ve nada.

-¿Y no te gustaría ver más? – Preguntó ante el desconcierto del moreno.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar después de tan impactantes palabras se abalanzó sobre él besándolo desesperadamente.

El sorprendido ojiverde no tardó demasiado en reponerse. En cuanto sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos la cogió por la cintura respondiendo con la misma avidez.

Sus bocas no se conocían, pero se habían estado esperando desde siempre, atrayéndose desde lejos y por fin sucumbiendo a los instintos más primarios.

Giraron a tientas por la habitación hasta que la espalda de la chica chocó contra la pared, sin separar sus bocas ni para coger aire.

Las manos de ella revolvían su pelo dejándolo aún más despeinado. Las manos de él aprisionaban su cintura atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo.

El moreno descendió por la curvatura de su cuello, posando suaves besos a su paso. Los suspiros de su compañera eran cada vez más audibles y acelerados. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante para decirse todo una vez más, las dudas quedaron resueltas con ese leve contacto. Y sus labios volvieron a ser uno mientras, sus manos se acariciaban desesperadas.

La intensidad subía con cada beso, pegándose más el uno al otro y explorando zonas vírgenes aún sin descubrir.

Un grito cerca de la puerta los hizo separarse abruptamente.

-¡Arthur¡Deja a los niños un rato! – Gritó Molly Weasley antes de entrar a la cocina.

La castaña tomó rápidamente al chico de la mano y lo jaló hasta un armario cercano. Permanecieron en silencio escuchando los pasos de la matriarca Weasley.

-Hermione ¿Porque me has metido en la despensa? – dijo bajito el moreno.

-Porque no quería que nos pillaran – dijo en el mismo tono. – Míranos. Mojados, sonrojados, la limonada sin hacer. Creo que somos un poco obvios.

-Si hubiésemos disimulado un poco no se habría notado.

-Si claro ¿Y como disimulo yo las marcas del cuello?

-Vale, ahí me has pillado – dijo un poco avergonzado al haber sido él el responsable de esas marcas.

-Hermione, querida ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó la señora Weasley - ¿Harry?

Los pasos se acercaban a la despensa. Harry pensaba una buena excusa para cuando la puerta se abriera. Hermione sudaba tanto que pronto se deshidrataría.

De pronto un golpe y un ruido de cristales rotos. La Señora Weasley se volvió para ver a un gato canela sobre la mesa mirándola desafiante. En el suelo un montón de cristales rotos.

-¡Oh, Crookshans! Mira lo que has hecho con las gafas del pobre Harry. – Dijo preocupada – _oculus reparo_.

El gato maulló y se fue por donde había venido. Los dos oyeron como la voz de la señora Weasley se alejaba.

-Por qué poco – suspiró la chica apoyándose en la puerta junto al moreno.

-Recuérdame que le compre a tu gato un collar de oro – dijo el chico a su lado.

-Iremos a medias. – Dijo la ojimiel – No se como se las apaña para ayudarnos siempre.

-Es nuestro gato de la guarda – rió el de la cicatriz.

-¿Crees que sospechará algo? – Dijo preocupada- la ropa, las gafas,…

-No creo, si no habría ido corriendo a buscarnos – la tranquilizó el ojiverde – Pero por si acaso deberíamos salir ya. – Dijo tomando el pomo del armario.

-Espera – dijo la prefecta abalanzándose sobre el chico y besándolo apasionadamente.

El mago se giró envolviéndola en sus brazos posesivamente, quedando apoyado contra la puerta. El beso terminó tan bruscamente como empezó, quedando los dos con las respiraciones agitadas.

Tres segundos de aire fueron suficientes para que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse. Sus manos recorrían todo sin restricciones, sintiéndose familiarizadas con el cuerpo del otro.

La chica comenzó a recorrer el cuello de su, hasta ahora, amigo, deteniéndose en un punto un buen rato. Una gran marca morada fue el resultado se su exhaustiva succión.

El moreno solo sonrió al notar el morado hecho por la ojimiel, era un venganza por lo que había dicho antes, pero eso no quedaría así. Con la rapidez del buscador que era giró atrapando a la castaña entre el y la puerta. La bruja reaccionó con sorpresa ante tan imprevista acción. Pero al ver la traviesa mirada de su compañero se dejó hacer sin rechistar.

El muchacho comenzó su ruta turística por su cuello, bajando lentamente con suaves besos por su hombro. Su mano acariciaba su plano vientre formando círculos alrededor de su ombligo hasta que, cansado de su limitado espacio, desabrochó los shorts de ella.

La prefecta gimió débilmente al notar como sus minúsculos pantalones bajaban por sus piernas hasta quedar olvidados en el estrecho espacio en el que se encontraban.

El chico volvió sobre sus pasos y llegó hasta su oreja.

-Te amo – fué simplemente lo que dijo, pero esas palabras ya estaban grabadas en su mente aunque nunca fueron pronunciadas en voz alta.

-Lo sé dijo ella agarrando su cara entre sus manos – Lo sé porque yo también te amo. – dijo antes de besarlo aún más apasionadamente.

La temperatura subía con cada nuevo roce. Cada caricia era una nueva explosión de deseo que hacia que sus ya pegados cuerpos quisieran fundirse en uno.

La ojimiel se agarraba desesperadamente al moreno, recorriendo su pecho con su lengua. Gotas de sudor mojaban sus cuerpos mezclándose con el sabor de su piel.

-Sabes a limonada – soltó de pronto la castaña entre jadeos.

-Tu también – dijo volviendo a capturar sus labios hábilmente.

En un intento desesperado por sentirse más, la muchacha acomodó su pierna en la cadera del mago, este agarró instintivamente su muslo haciéndole más cómoda la posición y aprovechando para seguir explorando.

El calor sofocante llegaba a límites insospechados en aquel pequeño armario, donde un volcán de deseo estaba a punto de estallar. Sus sentidos, ensordecidos a los estímulos exteriores, no eran conscientes de nada salvo las sensaciones que el otro le provocaba.

Dejando apoyada su pierna en su cadera, el chico comenzó a acariciar la piel de su espalda hasta encontrar el lazo del bikini y tirar suavemente de el.

La joven tiró del lazo de su cuello, terminado así con la molesta prenda. Intentó separarse unos centímetros del cuerpo masculino para poder arrancar la prenda del todo, siendo detenida por el ojiverde.

Con cálidos besos expuso la piel de la chica poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde se recreó un buen rato por encima de la tela. Los jadeos acelerados de su compañera le indicaron que era el momento de dejar atrás la prenda.

Con un brusco tirón arrancó la prenda de su húmeda piel, dejando al descubierto los frutos ya no tan prohibidos que deseaba probar.

Una mirada de la chica fue lo único que necesitó para no hacerse de rogar y deleitarse con sus firmes senos, dulces como manzanas maduras.

Los jadeos de ella se intensificaban cada vez más, agarrándose con fuerza al chico para no gritar demasiado y atraer a los Weasley.

La tensión del muchacho era latente entre sus piernas y la ojimiel estrechó más su contacto en busca de su erecta virilidad.

Para ser la primera vez de ambos parecían muy experimentados. Sus manos recorrían la anatomía del otro deteniéndose en el punto justo, como si esa no fuera la primera vez que se conocían íntimamente, como si todas esas veces que cruzaron una mirada hubiesen dado un paso más.

Mientras el moreno se deleitaba con su dulce manjar, la castaña recorrió su fuerte torso hasta llegar a su cintura, donde introdujo las manos por dentro de su bañador, agarrando con fuerza su firme trasero.

La impresión hizo que el ojiverde dejara un momento su tarea en el pecho de la su chica y la mirada directa, pero la bruja no se dejó intimidar por la mirada de su amante y con un rápido jalón hacia abajo dejó al descubierto el cuerpo del joven.

El muchacho solo sonrió enigmáticamente ante tal gesto, y bajando la pierna de la prefecta eliminó de su cuerpo la única prenda que la cubría.

El tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, tampoco deseaban detenerse. Faltaba poco para que sus cuerpos fueran uno, el último pasó hacia la perfecta armonía de los dos, ya que sus mentes y sus almas hacia seis años que formaban un solo ser.

Sus ojos chispeaban en la oscuridad del armario, con algunos alimentos como únicos testigos.

Pronto la distancia fue interrumpida por la irrefrenable pasión de sus cuerpos. Saciando la avidez de sus corazones en un acto tan puro de amor.

El moreno volvió a acariciar el muslo de la mucha y a posarlo sobre su cadera. La castaña no se conformó con esto y saltó sobre el joven enredando sus dos piernas en su cintura.

El chico la tomó fuertemente por le trasero apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. La ojimiel quedó arrinconada una vez más entre la puerta y el cuerpo de su amante.

Aprovechando que el tenia las manos ocupadas sujetándola para que no cayera, agarró con pasión su oscuro cabello mientras continuaba besándolo y con su otra mano bajaba en una suave caricia por su columna.

El momento de la culminación de sus seres estaba a tan solo unos segundos de distancia. Sus piernas ya notaban la dureza de su miembro erguido.

Sin más dilación el ojiverde entró poco a poco en ella. La muchacha se sujetó con fuerza a al espalda del azabache, ocultando su cara en su hombro. Estuvo parado unos segundos en esa posición dándole besos en el pelo, sabía que a ella le dolía y, aunque era normal, no podía evitar sentirse angustiado al causarle sufrimiento.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la chica afianzó el agarre que sus piernas ejercían, profundizando más su íntimo contacto. Un gemido ronco escapó de los labios de él, siendo rápidamente silenciado por los labios de ella.

Cada sacudida del moreno hacia temblar sus cuerpos unidos. Las gotas de sudor se habían convertido en corrientes de agua que caían por sus pieles mezclándose con la misma euforia que sus salivas.

Los gemidos eran ahogados por la boca del otro mientras la intensidad aumentaba por momentos. Las uñas de la chica se clavaban intensamente en su espalda mientras el ritmo iba en aumento.

Por fin una explosión de placer los recorrió por completo estallando por todo su cuerpo haciéndolos temblar. Sus nombres murieron en los labios del otro mientras llegaban juntos a la culminación de su pasión sin límites.

Respirando entrecortadamente se miraron intensamente a los ojos. El ojiverde cedió al cansancio cayendo al suelo sin soltar aún a su compañera, que como consecuencia cayó al suelo sentada encima de él.

Comenzaron a reír a carcajadas aún en esa posición, hasta que poco a poco se fueron calmando.

-Creo que ahora si me vendría bien un vaso de limonada – soltó de pronto el chico.

-Pues ya podemos empezar a hacerla porque llevan esperándonos un buen rato – dijo intentando levantándose y siendo jalada de nuevo hacia abajo.

-Te quiero – fue lo que dijo antes de volver a besarla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuera de esa despensa un gato color canela miraba fijamente el armario desde un rincón. Unas huellas de pisadas humanas resecas los delataban.

Quizá nunca supieran lo que Molly Weasley descubrió, pero el gato de ojos amarillos y cara chafada estaría allí, siempre al acecho.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí el fic. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque a mi el final no me convence mucho, pero después de escribir tres finales distintos este fue el que mejor me quedó._

_Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y por vuestras opiniones, que siempre alegran el dia._

_Un besazo._

**Lucy**


End file.
